AoW Commander
Table of Contents Roster Stats Skills Weapons Commander Resume ---- Interstellar prisons hold prisoners from worlds across the galaxy. Some of these criminals are heinous villains, some are heroes persecuted by the empire, many others are imprisoned for other reasons. They can be useful for you as long as you give them their freedom. Commanders are the core of your troops, and decides the number of troops deployed and all manner of buffs. Make sure to level up your Commanders and their skills, increase their leadership and what equipment they put on. Your Commanders are your most valuable treasure. Commander Summary ---- Commanders are the basis of all armies; in order to deploy units, you must set a commander over them. The number of units deployed in a slot is dependent on the commander's Leadership, which increases when leveling up or by using Magazines. Commanders are received through the Warp Gate. You will receive one free each day; alternatively, they can be purchased with Gold, one at a time or 10 at once. If you choose to buy using the latter option, you will be guaranteed at least one Class B or higher commander. NOTE: You cannot change your commanders as of now. You are stuck with whatever you happen to get. Its all luck of the draw. You can end up with 1 B and 2 D until you reach warp gate level 11. Commander Class ---- Commanders are ranked according to their class, which are D,C,B,A and S. Class S is the strongest. No matter the Commander starting level, they all can reach Class S. Commander Class can influence their leadership, equipment and skills. The higher the Commander Class level, the better the skills that are unlocked. Each commander comes with three potential skills. All commanders have the first skill unlocked, Class C commanders have access to a second Weapon Equipment slot, Class B commanders gain access to the second ability, Class A commanders can equip Jewelry, and Class S commanders unlock access to the third (and most powerful) ability. Each class of commander has the lower classes' skills in addition to its own, and upgrading commanders will grant access to these skills. When you release a Commander that is already owned, you will receive medals for the commander instead. When you obtain enough medals, you can improve the class of the Commander. For example, if you have a Class B Flare (the "starter" commander), and receive another through the Warp Gate, you will receive medals for Flare instead. When enough medals are acquired this way, Flare can be "ranked up" to Class A. Commander Specialty ---- Commanders are usually "specialized" to a specific unit type, meaning they are more effective using that unit type (Infantry, Airship, or Walker); their skills are usually for those units as well. There can be "hybrid commanders", which sacrifice strength in one unit type to improve other unit type strengths. When preparing for combat the Auto Deploy will match the unit type with the Commanders specialty, unless there are not enough units to do so, or a unit of a higher "tier" is available (for example, the three starter HINDs vs. Tier 1 Rangers). Commander Equipment ---- Commanders can equip up to five pieces of Equipment; two Weapons (only one for Class D commanders), one Cuirass (Torso Equipment), one Cuish (Leg Equipment), and Jewelry (Only usable by Class A or Class S Commanders). These pieces are found in Explore mode, the "campaign" of sorts, and can be used as crafting materials to obtain more powerful equipment using the Forge Ship. Commander Status ---- * Available: this Commander has nothing to do. You can give them any task. * Injured: when a Commander loses a battle, they will be injured, and injury time depends on the Commander level. In the commander detailed info page you can begin treatment. * Deployed: this Commander went to carry out a mission. You can recall Commanders or look up more info from the world map Quest list. * Garrisoned: this Commander is now garrisoned in the Ark. You can look up more information or remove the garrison command from the hull screen. * Exploring: this Commander is now on an exploration mission. You can look up more info or cancel the explore order from the exploration screen. * Invading: this Commander is now participating in invading the Capital. Afterwards they will automatically return to the Ark. Category:Commander